520:Donna's Karaoke Party
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna has invited her friends to her karaoke party. Rocket on the other hand, has plans to get destroy the party and cause more crootaken trouble
1. Let's Get This Party Started

It was a quiet night at Pindarus. Donna, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were cleaning up the place. "Why are we having the karaoke party here," asked Rainbow, "Why can't we have it at The Golden Griddle,"

"We would" Donna answered, "If Rocket didn't have the silly idea to use it for graffiti practice for Lunarians"

"Awesome" Rainbow smiled

"Not awesome" Applejack replied, "Grafitti is highly illegal."

"Come on" Rainbow whined, "Rocket gives Lunarian children crazy ideas."

"To get them in trouble" Twilight replied.

"Quit arguing" Pinkie shouted, "We can't have a karaoke party looking like this."

"Pinkie's right" Fluttershy replied, "We still need to look human so her Non-Celestian friends won't know we're from another dimension"

"And don't worry about the students" Rarity replied, "Baze and Chirrut will be watching over them."

"This is your friend Tucker's family restaurant right," Applejack asked.

"It is," Donna said, "His family is going to The Poconos for the weekend and asked me to watch over the restaurant. I thought I could liven up the place by throwing a karaoke party here."

By the window, Pinkie saw that her human friends are coming. Donna knew what to do.

This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new."

In a snap, she turned the six magical ponies into humans. "Never thought I get these human legs again," Pinkie said.

"Why don't you start greeting the guessed Twilight," Donna said, "Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ, take care of the food, Rainbow, be on security alert and Rarity, wait for the tables."

"No problem Donalie" Rarity smiled as she got out a diamond-studded apron"

"Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny," Pinkie said as she got distracted by the diamond-studded apron.

"On second thought," Rarity said, "I better wear my purple metallic apron instead."

After she placed on the purple apron, everyone started coming in. Twilight looked at the guest list to she whose hear.

**Donna's karaoke party guest list.**

_Emma Hawkings_

_Michael Harrison_

_Caleb Mitchell_

_Aiden Zhou_

_Sydney Kym_

_Payton Saunders_

_Luis Marino_

_Myra Khandaar_

_Bailey Lahela_

_Rory Lahela_

_Bethany Fox_

_Ezra Mitchell_

_Jade Ali_

_Stacy Green_

_Lily Ortiz_

_Noah Marshall_

_Lucas Thomas_

_Ava Cunningham_

_Christopher Wylde_

_Glace McKenzie_

_Dulce Olson_

_Aria Montgomery_

_Spencer Hastings_

_Hanna Marin_

_Emily Fields_

_Wade Watts_

_Samantha Cooke_

_Toshiro Akihide_

_Kurai Akihide_

_Simon Spier_

_Bram Harris_

_Nick Eisner_

_Abby Suso_

_Nora Spier_

_Leah, "Red" Burke_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Adrien Agreste_

_Morgan Jennings_

"39 guests," Twilight said, "That means 40 songs counting Donna"

Later, everyone sat down to start the party. Donna came up on stage "To kick things up a notch," Donna announced, "I'm gonna start singing a little something about time with some Rainbow Swirl songs."

**A Melody of More**

_**I sing for a day, **_

_**it makes me go, "Hooray" **_

_**Joining the singing inside **_

_**will make me go for a ride **_

_**For all those people who are confused,**_

_**don't feel very blue **_

_**It's A Melody of More**_

_**It'll make everyone adore**_

_**This song will make me see the ****glore**_

_**Being with friends, seeing the world,**_

_**I'll do my best as a curious girl **_

_**Being a bird that can sore, **_

_**and all those people who say, "No" I'll ignore**_

_**A Melody of More **_

_**It won't be a Snore. **_

_**I won't be a bore. **_

_**I'll make the score. **_

_**Making a trip to the adventure store. **_

_**This is a dream, a dream that won't tore. **_

_**A Melody of More."**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay" Donna shouted, "Now that I've warmed up the crowd, let the show begin"

Pinkie started the countdown who gets to go next.

**10**

**9**

**8**

"Countdown like The House of Mouse" Donna whispered to Twilight

"I see you got the idea from karaoke night there," Twilight whispered

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light landed on Marinette and Adrien, meaning that their up, "This is our chance Mar" Adrien said as he took her hand, "If we could dance the night away, we can sing it too."

"Your right" Marinette replied as they walked up to the stage.

On the karaoke machine, it performed Story for Love

_"A long time ago, there was a beautiful hotel_

_and two people started to fell_

_The man was a bellhop who played it cool_

_the woman was a nurse who graduated medical school._

_One day, they arrived at room 422, where the guest had the flu_

_The bellhop was helping the manager find his wallet_

_This was a night they won't forget this Story of Love_

_Two years later, they were dating,_

_they went to movies, dined out and went figure skating_

_Then the night came that made them filled with glee_

_At an ice cream shop, he said to the woman, "Will you marry me?"_

_She said, "Yes" it was a Story of Love_

_They kissed away in this Story of Love_

_The wedding came, the bride wore a diamond dress,_

_Down the aisle, the groom was impress._

_The Reception was Mardi Gras themed_

_and had their honeymoon in New Orleans._

_It was a Story of Love._

_And they lived happily, ever, after._

_The end."_

"Let's hear it for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" shouted Donna, "All the way from Paris, France"

Pinkie started the countdown to see who gets to sing next.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light landed on Nick Eisner. For backup, he brought his guitar with him.

**Night of Your Smile**

_The stars sparkle on the night sky._

_Happiness is really high._

_The sunset shines on the beaches of Long Island_

_All the joy starts to happen_

_There it becomes the night of your smiles_

_He finds the perfect girl and it becomes the night of his smile._

_He proposes to her on a full moon is a night of her smile_

_I'm attending an ice cream party where no one else shows up, it becomes the night of our smile_

_seeing the sunset on the shore of Long Beach is the Night of my smile_

_I love being with family, singing, ice cream, amusement parks, bubbles, and going green._

_Their all the Night of my smiles._

_Making the happy couple marry, is the night of their smile_

_Giving you a balloon for Christmas is the Night of your smile_

After he sat back down, Pinkie started the countdown

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light landed on Abby, Nora, and Red. For a little bonus, Nora hooked her phone into a monitor Michael was running. They started playing their video to their next song.

**I'm lonely Without You**

_I'm in a dark room, I fell all the gloom, I'm in my doom._

_assume bloom fume boom broom_

_I'm lonely without you_

_I would feel really blue_

_I'm lonely without you_

_I'm in the loneliness in glue_

_Being in a cave, where people cry and sigh._

_They ask themselves why?_

_I'm looney without you_

_Inside the Unattended Zoo._

_I'm lonely without you_

_I'm in a screw_

_I'm lonely without you._


	3. Chapter 3

"Look-y there," Applejack said, "Filming at a city dump while coming home from Bad Dream Diva concert."

"It's really nice of Emoji to show the world and that landfill overflow is serious," Fluttershy said.

Bram looked to Donna who was talking to Sydney, "So Don" he said, "Where are your friends Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy from"

Sydney and Donna looked at each other and Donna replied, "Canada, they're from Canada"

Twilight smiled at her, knowing she did the right thing.

Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack decided to start serving the food while they all perform the songs. "Okay folks" Donna shouted, "Time to figure out who's going to sing next."

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light landed on Kurai Akihide, "Okay" he said, "Just nothing too happy."

Toshiro knew that every time his older brother performs karaoke, something crazy happens.

**Hearing Through the Mind**

_Trapped in a room for of loneliness_

_filled with goners and sadness_

_I'm hearing through the mind_

_I don't care if I'm not blind._

_Helping the needy is kind_

_With normal and disabled combined_

_Though my senses have declined_

_I'm still hearing through the mind."_

Everyone was shocked by Kurai's singing, except for Toshiro, "He had to pick that song about loneliness." Wade whispered to Toshiro.

"I'm afraid so" whispered Toshiro.

"Whenever you do karaoke," Toshiro said, "You usually do the ones where it involves heavy metal, depression or final songs of celebrities before they pass away."

"I know" Kurai replied.

The lights went around, knowing that its time for someone else to sing the song.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light hit on Hanna Marin, "Okay Hanna," shouted Donna, "It's your turn to tune those twirls"

Hanna came on stage and picked out the song.

**I Walk with a Smile**

_"Smiling is the best medication._

_I feel like I need a celebration._

_After the party is done._

_It won't be a downing bum._

_I walk with a smile._

_That will last for a while._

_There won't be a trial,_

_cause I walk with a smile._

_I traveled to_

_I walk with a smile._

_That will last for a while._

_There won't be a trial,_

_cause I walk with a smile._

_(A 15 second instrumental)_

_A life with frowns is really down so,_

_I walk with a smile._

_That will last for a while._

_There won't be a trial,_

"Okay everyone" Rarity said, "We've got a dozen apple strudels for Table 1, two apple pie for Table 2, apple souffle with oreo toppings on it for Table 3, caramel apples for table 4 and lemonade for everyone."

Everyone got their orders, then it was time for the karaoke countdown to see who goes up next.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light hit on Wade Watts, "Get your butt over here Wadey" shouted Donna.

"That's something I would say" Pinkie shouted as she acidentally tossed apple dumplings all over Ali and Emily.

"Easy on the dumplings" shouted Emily.

"And you ruined our clothes" Ali shouted.

This triggered Rarity, there she decided to give Ali and Emily a little makeover to save their upcoming performance.

**Enjoy Your Fireworks**

_"Life is filled with many time and love_

_It will feel like the stars above_

_And travel with the hearts to write of_

_So you must enjoy our fireworks._

_Don't leave it a question mark._

_Even when you disembark_

_Enjoy your fireworks."_

Everyone applauded.

**Note: The Greatest Show and Fearless are requests from StarlitDuck and Fairysingirl, respectively.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay folks" Donna shouted, "It's time for the countdown"

Rarity rushed onstage while panicking, "Donalie" Rarity said, "We got ourselves a Code Tacky"

"Someone's clothes have been ruined and there in need of a new look before they could do anything special?"

"Yeah" Rarity whispered.

"Dr. Solo on her way." Donna said, "Twilight take over being Emcee while I handle a Code Tacky."

"It's time for the countdown on who gets to sing next,"

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The light landed on Noah, "Noah Marshall" shouted Twilight, "Time for you to sing your voice out."

Noah came onstage and picked out his song.

**Smooth form Out of Town**

_My family and I are new in town_

_I don't know how to get around_

_I'll start to get a bound._

_I'm smooth from out of town_

_I won't be an outsider clown_

_Even if I make a gigantic frown,_

_I'll make it upside down"_

"Okay folks" "Instead of a countdown for this number, we're letting our very own Emily and Ali come onstage."

"Are those two of your Rainboom outfits you designed," Rainbow asked.

"I did" Rarity answered, "I figure that they could look on those two."

Emily and Ali came onstage and picked out their song from The Diego Dancers

**My Cherry Top**_You were a cute guy, in the ice cream sky._

_My Sprinkle Dinkle Minkle, My Cherry Top._

_My Cherry Top Top, your a gumdrop._

_I love you My Cherry Top._

_My Cherry Top Top, I don't want to stop._

_My love for you is real, it's not a big deal,_

_I don't want us to be like sour balls, you're the cutest guy of them all._

_My Cherry Top Top, I will lovebop._

_You're my sweet Cherry Top._

_My Cherry Top Top, I want top hop._

_When I see you one day, here is what I'm going to say, "You're my Cherry Top."._

_My Cherry Top Top, pop._

"Howdy folks" shouted a familiar baby dragon, "I'm Spike, and I'm here to entertain you."

"Twilight," asked Donna, "What is Spike doing here?"

"He must've mistaken this for a concert gig," Twilight answered.

**We're Just Getting Started**

_Stop the presses, there's a new band in town._

_We're going to make you dance all around._

_We'll make people true._

_And we're going to sing for you._

_Because we're just getting started._

_We're just Getting Starteeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddd._

Donna decided to make it funny by adding shooting stars, but she had to do it behind the curtain, so her Non-Celestian friends wouldn't find out.

"I don't know how they do that" Nick smiled as he added the footage to his Splashface account, "But that was hilarious."

"Donna" shouted Spike, "You've ruined my act."

"I'm sorry" replied Donna, "But I can't risk you messing up the karaoke party. How about you stay and watch them perform and of course get an autograph from Christopher and Dulce of Christopher and The Wylde Ones."

"Christopher and The Wylde Ones" shouted Spike.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The light hit on Emma and Luis, "This is our chance to sing." Emma said.

"When your around" Luis smiled as he took her hand, "I'm confident."

Onstage, they performed their song

**Working Together is Fun**

_For a while when you're all alone._

_Sometimes I feel bad to the bone._

_Working Together is fun._

_I'm there with my dear friends._

_I feel like friendship will never end._

_Working together is fun._

Outside, Rocket was envious of the karaoke party that Donna was throwing, "Kiddo thinks she can run a karaoke party while I get to clean The Golden Griddle with a bunch of whiners, she's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now let's see who gets to sing next" Twilight shouted as the light started moving

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The light hit on Stacy.

"Okay Stacy" shouted Twilight, "Your up!"

"Good luck out there" Caleb smiled as he kissed her.

Onstage, she picked out a popular Swedish song, "I remember my mom and Connor listening to some Abba music" Stacy explained, "So I thought I would bring a little Green Time by singing this."

**I Have Love Rhythm- The Jake Curtis Crew**

_For all of you, we are true._

_I see things around me._

_I felt like a tickle in my knee._

_I know what I have I know what I do, I know what's in you._

_I have love rhythm._

_I sense the day friendship will come._

_I have love rhythm._

Everyone cheered.

Marinette realized something, she got out her sketchbook and started drawing some new clothes, "Here comes the countdown again" Pinkie shouted.

Donna was happy, because they were all taking turns on being Emcee while she goes and chats with friends.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The light landed on Bailey and Rory Lahela.

Bailey and Rory decided to sing their favorite PFT song, from the wedding anniversary episode with Love Handel. Bailey took the Phineas role while Rory took Swampy's role.

"I've been working on my singing voice." Bailey smiled.

"Just remember what you learned from your singing lessons Sis" Rory replied.

"Relax, take a little breath, and let it out." Bailey recalled, "And to follow the notes."

"That's right" Rory replied back.

Rory and Bailey kicked off the song with a little knee-slapping.

**Closed Capsules**

_Time will go in far and near._

_During the past, present, or future, a minute or hour._

_There are Close Capsules, in the core of an apple._

_I see Close Capsules, in the ballroom of a castle._

_Which day, week, month, or year. I will be here._

_I see Close Capsules, in the light of a candle._

_There are Close Capsules, in a big cancel._

As they were applauding for Bailey and Rory, Rocket snook in with a bunch of gizmos that is sure to ruin the party. "Where is that crootaken Chinese Demon Beetles" Rocket asked while grumbling, "This will give a scare out of those teenagers."

"Okay you awesome singers" shouted Rainbow, "It's time to see who gets to sing next."

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The light landed on Ava Cunningham. She rolled her eyes, but decided to go up since she doesn't want to disappoint her friends.

Upstage, she chose a Rockin English Version of** La llorona**

_Everyone tells me black, weeping woman_

_Black but affectionate_

_Everyone tells me black, weeping woman_

_Black but affectionate_

_I am like green chile, weeping woman_

_Spicy but tasty_

_I am like green chile, weeping woman_

_Spicy but tasty_

_Woe to me, weeping woman_

_Crybaby, you are my chunca_

_Woe to me, weeping woman_

_Crybaby, you are my chunca_

_They will take me away from loving you, weeping woman_

_but to never forget you_

On the other hand, Rocket got out some Chinese Demon Beetles, hoping to scare away the party-goers. Unfortunately, they were attuned with Ava's dark singing.

"Here act was AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted, "And with a bunch of Chinese Demon Beetles in the act. How cool can this party get.

"Their supposed to get scared and run away," Rocket growled, "Not admiring her act with a bunch of crootaken demon beetles."

The Chinese Demon Beetles heard Rocket's insult and started attacking him. "I guess it's time for Plan B."


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiro and Kurai were both discussing poetry when Twilight came across them, "Have you ever read the poetry books by Twilight Velvet"

"Can't say that we have Twilight" Kurai replied, "Besides, your name sounds like that book/movie series I like."

"You mean that love triangle between a vampire and a werewolf" Toshiro recalled, "You use to dress up as Edward for Halloween."

"Don't rub it in" Kurai shouted, "Vampires are softer than werewolves."

"In, "Canada" replied Twilight, "We run into vampires and werewolves too, only in haunted houses.

After Twilight left them, she sighed with relief, because she didn't want to blab out Equestria's existence.

"Alright folks" shouted Donna, "Time for the next karaoke song"

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light landed on Morgan

"Okay Morgan" shouted Donna, "This is your turn to sing"

Morgan came up on stage and picked out the song, "From the Broadway play, "The Book of Life" Day of The Dead"

"I like the sound of that" smiled Kurai

"You always like the sound of death Kurai" Toshiro replied.

_Morgan started to sing._

_A holiday of festive a cheer_

_It comes around every year_

_On the Day of the Dead_

_Memories are being spread_

_People eat bread_

_And tears are sometimes shed_

_Skeletons dance_

_people prance_

_Picados are place_

_paintings of your face_

_On the Day of the Dead_

_It's like 100 birthdays_

_With tones of candles_

_And tons of hoorays_

_Spirits come and Sway_

_On the Day of the Dead_

_They show that the afterlife isn't tough_

_And on this day_

_Xibalba had enough_

"I can't believe that a tale of San Angel has been adapted into a broadway musical" whispered Dulce to her cousin.

"Believe me" Samantha whispered, "There's more to Xibalba than just death and deception."

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

It was now Samantha's turn to go on stage and sing. Since she talked to her cousin about The Book of Life: On Broadway, she decided to do another song from it, "Over The Years"

_Things are starting to change for us_

_Things are going to be a fuss_

_My Papa says, "No" songs_

_But I think he's wrong_

_I will wait for you, Over the Years_

_Through and Through, Over the years_

_So many people have their lines_

_Some say it's divine_

_I will be strong Over the years,_

_To sing my song, Over the years._

_There will be a day when I see you_

_I will be willing what to do_

_We will be together like glue_

_We will be happy, Over the years._

_Things won't be sappy, Over the years._

_And can't was to hear from you from Spain, Over the years._

Everyone applauded

Rocket was spying on them while putting on some sting ointment after he got attacked from the Chinese Demon Beetles. "Think you can have a little Day of The Dead karaoke party" whispered Rocket, "It's time for your Day of The Dead."

He got out a sugar skull and a slingshot and tossed them around, only for it to rain Day of The Dead Jewelry. Rocket thought they were going to poison them, but he realized that Xibalba tricked him. "Xibalba had to avoid getting in trouble with La Muerte" he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Fluttershy was serving Christopher and Stubby some lemonade when she found some raccoons going into the kitchen. Emma decided to join her in, so she can learn what the raccoons are trying to tell them. In the kitchen, the raccoons told Fluttershy that Rocket is trying to sabotage the karaoke party out of jealousy. They both feared that this would happen, but then Emma got a wonderful idea.

Twilight and Donna both decided to share the emcee next because sharing is important when it comes to making friends, "Okay everyone" shouted Donna, "For this next karaoke number, we thought we would do a duet."

"And this song is from The Book of Life on Broadway too"

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light hit on Simon and Bram. As everyone cheered for them, the duo held each other's hands and looked at each other. Twilight started playing the next karaoke song for them to sing.

**Bram and Simon- My Heart For You**

_I have been there for you_

_I am loyal and true_

_You notice me_

_which made me fill with glee._

_But no worries, I wanted you to be free._

_My heart for you never dies_

_I want to do some joyful cries_

_Hearing for you saying my name_

_My heart for you isn't a game_

_You and me_

_Are Amore bees._

_My heart for you is singing, "Do Re Mi"_

_For years I've studied Kung Fu, Fencing and French_

_But passionate love makes me quench_

_Hey, I don't have a sword nor a horse_

_But I will be your groom, of course_

_My heart for you will sing in Cancun_

_Or in the largest dunes_

_We might be in Cozumel_

_My heart for you will be as good as San Angel_

_My heart for you is a piece of cake_

_My heart for, makes me feel like we could bake._

"That's some really good improv they did" Nick commented, "Hoping it won't get Nora ideas."

"Yeah" Abby replied, "When it comes to baking, Nora knows how to cook up some apple cinnamon tarts."

"Did somebody say, "Apple cinnamon tarts," Applejack asked, "Cause I'm giving out free samples."

Nora was the only who enjoyed the free samples. Simon looked at Nora and sighed, "Sisters"

"Who's going to sing next" shouted Twilight

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

It was Spencer's turn to come up and sing. "Recently," she said as she came up on stage, "I got a postcard from my sister, "Melissa" who was on The Anthem of The Seas. And to celebrate, I like to sing a little something about family.

**Spencer Hastings- Your Familia**

_All of the people are here for you_

_They come here when it's their cue_

_Parents, cousins, siblings, and pets_

_Amigos will not feel regret_

_Your father was a great man_

_My songs made him become a fan_

_When I left the living land_

_I never thought that my music would be ban_

_We're your Familia, yes we are_

_Singing from a golden Lyre_

_Family, is here it's true._

_Now, your not bidding adieu._

Everyone cried beautifully, because Spencer sang from her heart, except for one, "That song makes me want to throw up!" shouted Rocket as everyone turned.

Donna knew that Rocket would mess up out of jealousy again, so she decided to let him do the special effects, safely. "Thanks, Kiddo" replied Rocket, "I was feeling left out."

"It's that time again to announce who's singing" shouted Donna

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The light landed on Aria decided to sing a historical song about The Big Dipper. "Nick," Aria asked, "Could you be the accompanist for the song."

"No prob" answered Nick, "We don't want to overheat the karaoke machine."

**Follow The Drinking Gourd- Aria Montgomery**

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_For the old man is comin' just to carry you to freedom_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_When the sun comes back, and the first quail calls_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_For the old man is waiting just to carry you to freedom_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_For the old man is waiting to carry you to freedom_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_Well the river bank makes a mighty good road_

_Dead trees will show you the way_

_Left foot, peg foot, travelin' on_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_For the old man is waiting to carry you to freedom_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_Well the river ends, between two hills_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_There's another river on the other side_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_

_For the old man is waiting to carry you to freedom_

_Follow the drinkin' gourd_


End file.
